Watching
by chibiangel413
Summary: Moments between the Senshi and Shitennou during the Sil-Mil, these are asides for MHB.
1. Enjoy

_AN: So these are a series of little shorts between the Senshi and Shitennou that take place during the Silver Millinum, and are part of MHB's timeline. I would have loved to include them in the story, but they did not really fit, so I am posting them this way. They are in no particular order, and will switch between the Senshi and Shitennou's POV._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with it._**

**Enjoy**

Minako sat in the shadows above the Senshi training field. She had come to do her morning training routine only to find the field already occupied. She watched, covertly, as the man below went through his moves. The said man was shirtless with his tan skin glistening in the morning sun. His platinum hair was pulled back with a leather tie to keep it out of his way while he practiced his sword play.

While Minako watched, she smiled at the picture he made, like a perfect God of War. He suddenly stopped his movements; his steel eyes searched the area as if he knew he was being watched. The Venusian just stepped further back into the shadow. She was enjoying the show too much to be discovered now. The man shook off the feeling and went back to his regiment.

Minako's blue eyes followed him for a little while longer before turning to leave. She knew, despite his cold demeanor, that the man had feelings for her. If the kiss the night before was any indication, he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, but his damn stubbornness was getting in the way.

'Well,' Minako thought as she left. 'Kunzite better watch out, because the Goddess of Love did enjoy a good chase.'


	2. Prayers

_AN: Hope you like the second one. Please read and review._

**_Disclaimier: Checked my holdings and still don't own Sailor Moon._**

**Prayers**

Rei knew it was wrong, but she just could not help herself. If someone did the same thing to her, she would have roasted them, yet here she was watching him. His laughing blue eyes closed in silent reverie. He breath caught as the wind tussled his blonde locks.

Rei had gone to find him to once again apologize for her behavior, funny how he was the only one who seemed to get her to feel sorry for her actions. This is where she found him, in a small shrine on the palace's grounds. He was kneeling in front of a large jade stone that had carvings from his homeland in the east on it. Her violet eyes swept over his back, taking in how finely muscled it was.

He stood and brushed his pants off. When he turned and found her starring, Rei froze. She did not know what reaction to expect out of him. She knew if it was her she would be angry, but he was so different from her or anything she knew. His eyes showed surprise to find her there. He walked up to her and held out his hand as a peace offering of sorts.

"Jadeite," she whispered and gave him a genuine smile as she took his hand. As they left the small shrine, Rei thought that just maybe her aunt was right. It would be fine to let this man into her heart.


	3. Tears

_AN: If you have been not reading MHB, events and characters mentioned in the shorts might not always make sense. Please let me if you have questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability. As always, let me know what you think._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters._**

**Tears**

Nephrite admired her beauty as her auburn curls fell into her eyes as she leaned over. She was sitting upon her knees on the ground, carefully placing pink roses in front of a large tree shaped monument. Her graceful movements and the elegant curve of her back made the general smile.

Nephrite stepped forward in order to see his emerald eyed beauty better, and she was his. They had come to an understanding the night before, and as soon as their lieges were wedded they would announce their own engagement. For now, he was content with the secret they shared and the touches when no one else was around.

Nephrite knelt beside his lady love and noticed her silent tears. He pulled her into his lap, and stroked her soft curls.

"Makoto," he whispered into her ear as a means to comfort her with his presence.

She looked at him, her green eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I still miss her so much."

"I know, baby, but I will not leave you. You have me to lean on, now."

He pulled her up from her position on the grass, and they left together, leaving Callisto to once again rest in peace.


	4. Ripples

_AN: I think this is possible my favorite couple short I have written, yet, which is strange to me since I am such a fan of Venus/Kunzite. Always let me know what you think._

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon_**

**Ripples**

Zoicite smiled as he felt a slight pressure on his lap and the tickle of soft hair through his pants. He looked down to find the most beautiful sapphire eyes staring back at him. He took a moment to admire how elegant her figure was, even laying on the fountain edge with her head in his lap. His leaf green eyes followed her hand as it made mindless circles in the waters of the fountain.

"I am worried," she stated, bring his eyes back to her face.

"About what, my little water sprite?" He teased her lightly.

"The coming darkness that threatens and you," she closed her eyes to hid the tears that were quickly forming in them from him.

"Ami, we will find a way to fight the darkness, and as for me, I will always find my way back to you. You are the water of my soul, and I cannot live without you."

She smiled that shy smile that he loved so much. He could no longer resist her sweet inviting lips, and leaned down to place a soft kiss upon them. The sound of voices approaching caused them to pull apart. Ami sat up to her original position, and in doing so caused to water where her hand had been to ripple violently. Zoicite watched to the waters reaction to her absence, and felt that he would react the same if he lost her.


	5. Stars

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon_**

**Stars**

Makoto leaned back against his hard chest as her lover's arms held her tight. Despite the cool night air and only being wrapped in a sheet, she was warm and content.

Her emerald green eyes looked up to his handsome face. She smiled at his soft lips and the images they served as reminders of their earlier activities. His eyes, she notices, were focused on the stars above them.

"Neph," she whispered to him. "What are they saying?"

He turned his navy eyes to her, and she saw they were full of sadness.

"They are whispering, Mako, as if they are afraid to tell me the truth."

She turned in his arms, so that she could look into his eyes. She brought a hand up to gently caress his chestnut locks.

He blew out a frustrated breath. "They have never kept the truth from me before. I am worried that something terrible is in the works."

She pressed her lips to his to sooth his soul. "Whatever happens, we will make it through together."

He wanted to tell that is what worried him the most that they would be ripped apart. Before he could voice his concerns to her, her greedy mouth was doing wicked things to his lips. As he lost himself in her kiss, he prayed that she was right that they would make it through together.


	6. The Swim

**The Swim**

Kunzite leaned on the rocks by Mare Serenitas in a deceptively relaxed pose, his steel eyes watching the ebb and flow of the waters. On the outside, he looked his usual calm and composed, but his mind was currently a torrid of unfamiliar emotions.

The platinum haired general's thoughts were being haunted by a sunny blonde. The Venusian Princess had gotten under his skin like no other woman had before. Sure, he had the pleasure of a woman before, but it was all about the physical gratification, never had he become emotionally attached to her. All these feelings were new, and he was unsure how to deal with it all.

The rustle of leaves caught Kunzite's attention. He slid closer to the rocks to conceal himself. His sharp eyes observed a figure making her way to the beach. The blonde hair and red bow gave away her identity, even though he could not see her face, Minako, the woman who was taking over his every thought and occupied his dreams.

She stopped just before the water's edge. Glancing around, she began to disrobe, leaving only her long hair to cover her body. Kunzite's breath caught; she was exquisite. He was sure he had that there was not a more beautiful sight in the universe than her nude body outlined in the faint glow of the sun.

She waded into the water waist deep. Looking over her shoulder in Kunzite's direction, Minako winked at him letting him know she was aware of his presences, but more than that it was a silent invitation to join her. Kunzite steadied himself. If he joined her in a swim, he was admitting his commitment to her. Taking a moment to mull over the decision before he did anything, he made a bold move and shucked his clothes. He waded out to her and pulled her close. Kunzite, the ice king, chose to commit his heart to the Goddess of Love.


End file.
